


My Boy... Husband (!) is so PRETTY!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Funny, M/M, alec is amused, drunk!magnus, magnus is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is drunk.Magnus is shook how pretty his boyfriend is... wait, they're husbands?! When did they get married?Alec is... he... well, he is amused xD





	My Boy... Husband (!) is so PRETTY!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr prompt.

Magnus was tipsy as he made his way to the Shadohunter, who had come to pick him up after his night out with Ragnor and Catarina. The three of them had a wild night out at Pandemonium and after a while Magnus called him; he was too drunk to portal back home, so he was there, swaying on his feet and was giggling when he saw Alec. Finally, his boyfriend showed up and he could finally go home! His boyfriend was so pretty and amazing! Those pretty, Bambie eyes and that neck rune, Magnus was so shook!

Alec had a little smile on his face as he rolled his eyes, but went closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him up as Magnus was too busy with staring at him. “Ale-Alexander,” purred Magnus and chuckled when Magnus booped him on his nose and he was just laughing when Magnus kept touching his cheek.

“Yes, Magnus?” asked Alec patiently as he slowly started walking towards the door.

“I love you so much,” hiccupped Magnus, his speech slurred as he was then giggling when they stepped out of the club and then looked up at the sky. “When did it get so dark?” asked Magnus and giggled. As he walked he tripped over his feet and then he giggled. “Oopsie-daisy,” said Magnus and Alec then just grinned, because even though Magnus could be a bit clingy when drunk, he was still adorable no matter what.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” said Alec and grinned, showing his bright smile to Magnus, whose knees buckled and he then teared up, because Alec was too handsome and pretty for him to handle. A literal angel, Alexander was- “Magnus, why are you crying?” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes as he panicked.

“You’re too pretty, you make me weak in my knees,” said Magnus and then his knees buckled as he tripped again over his own two feet and Alec started laughing. “You still sweep me off my feet, Alexander,” sobbed Magnus and Alec grinned, shaking his head.

“I think you should blame alcohol for this,” commented Alec as the two were slowly walking, Magnus shaking his head and then he hiccupped again as he was sobbing again, people who were walking next to them watching them and Alec only ducked his head. By the Angel, he needed to do something, because if not, Magnus was going to-

“Oh, Alexander-”

“Shh, Magnus,” whispered Alec and quieted him down with a long kiss. But did it work? Not really, because as soon as they pulled away, Magnus’ sobbing only got louder and then he clung onto his boyfriend for his dear life as he tried to keep up. Walking was too difficult, Alec was too handsome for him to handle and he was just shaking his head.

“Alexander!” practically yelled out the warlock as he was still in tears and Alec went red in the face. “I love you,” said Magnus, now announcing to the world how much he loved Alexander. They needed to know, whole Shadow and Mundane world. They needed to know how perfect his boyfriend was. “Shh, darling, let me handle this,” said Magnus and placed his finger on top of Alec’s lips. “And I will always love you,” he was then singing (yelling) and Alec placed a hand on top of Magnus’ mouth.

“Keep it quiet,” hissed Alec as he was dying out of embarrassment. People were definitely staring and Alec just wanted to go back home to their loft and have Magnus continue declaring his love there in privacy of their home.

“But the world needs to know,” said Magnus and then looked up at Alec. “How perfect my boyfriend is, oh my dear lord,” sobbed Magnus and hid his face into his palms, Alec narrowing his eyes. What was that? Boyfriend?! They weren’t boyfriends for two years now, they were married and… did Magnus seriously forgot about… _oh, god._

“Magnus, we’re married,” said Alec and then realised that it might had been a mistake as Magnus stared at him and started sobbing even louder.

“Oh my god that’s even better!” sobbed Magnus as he was shaking. “When did we get married?” asked Magnus then and Alec looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

“Two years ago,” said Alec calmly.

“Two years ago,” said Magnus, his voice high pitched and Alec started laughing like a madman, because Magnus was almost too much. There he was, almost hyperventilating over the fact that they were married. His husband was adorable when drunk and Alec was just shaking his head. Magnus was indeed too much, too adorable and Alec just kissed him deeply.  

“MY HUSBAND IS SUCH A GOOD KISSER!”

“Magnus!”

“His tongue is magical,” continued Magnus and Alec could see other people then laughing at them. Oh for the love of… Alec then picked Magnus up and quickly carried him over to the loft. Not that Magnus minded too much, he was far too tipsy to walk and was signing the wedding march to himself as Alec was carrying him back home, piggy-back ride style, Magnus happily sitting on the floor of the living room when they finally arrived and he was just… _blessed._

“Magnus, you can’t just…” started Alec, trying to scold his boyfriend, but then the confusion on Magnus’ face melted his heart and he just sat down next to him as he gave him more kisses. Alcohol had a hyper effect on Magnus, so he wasn’t done yet. Oh, no, he spent another few hours right there in the living room, declaring and reciting his love for Alec, who was just smiling and laughing. He considered getting it on camera, but then decided that it would be too mean.

Alec face-palmed himself. Magnus was so silly sometimes, but he loved that side of him just as much as all the others and in the end just sat back and enjoyed the show.


End file.
